KanalWiki:Σχετικά
Η βοήθεια βγαίνει σε πολλές γλώσσες. Να διαλέγετε πάντοτε την γλώσσα που μιλάτε πιο καλά Μιλάω Ελληνικά Σας Ευχαριστούμε που διαβάσατε το Wiki μας. Θα σας πω ότι θα πρέπει να έχετε μεγάλη υπόψη ότι δεν κρυπτογραφούμε ποτέ υλικά οπού δεν έρχονται από άχρηστες πηγές. Όλες οι άχρηστες πηγές πρέπει να προστατεύονται για να μην γίνει καμία ζημιά. Όταν διαθέτετε σχόλια, θα πρέπει τις περισσότερες φορές να βάζετε 4 περισπωμένες. Στο μέλλον, θα βάλουμε περισσότερες πληροφορίες σχετικά με τα λήμματα. Αν δόθηκαν λάθος δεδομένα, θα υπάρξει φραγή με τα απαραίτητα σημεία φραγής. Για το επόμενο ήτος, θα έχουμε περισσότερες συνδέσεις και πράττουμε πιο πολλά λήμματα. Και για το τέλος το Wiki είναι ελεύθερο αλλά μερικές σελίδες περιορίζονται σε μερικούς χρήστες. Μιλάω Αγγλικά Thank you to read our Wiki. I tell you that you should have great consideration that we never encrypt material where there coming from unusable sources. All useless sources should be protected for taking no damage. When you have comments should more often putting four tildes. In the future, we will put more information about the entries. If given the wrong data will be blocked with appropriate blocking points. For next year, we will have more connections and doing many more entries. And to end the Wiki is free, but some pages are restricted to some users. Μιλάω Γαλλικά Merci de lire notre Wiki. Je vous dis que vous devriez avoir une grande considération que nous ne chiffrons matériau où il provenant de sources inutilisables. Toutes les sources inutiles doivent être protégés pour prendre aucun dommage. Lorsque vous avez des commentaires devrait plus souvent mettre quatre tildes. Dans l'avenir, nous mettrons plus d'informations sur les entrées. Si, compte tenu des mauvaises données seront bloquées avec des points de blocage appropriés. Pour l'année prochaine, nous aurons plus de connexions et faire beaucoup plus d'entrées. Et pour finir le Wiki est gratuite, mais certaines pages sont limités à certains utilisateurs. Μιλάω Ρωσικά Спасибо вам прочитать наш раздел. Я говорю вам, что вы должны иметь большое внимание, что мы никогда не шифровать материал там, где исходя из непригодных источников. Все бесполезные источники должны быть защищены не принимая никаких повреждений. Если у вас есть замечания должны чаще положить четыре тильды. В будущем, мы будем уделять больше информации о записях. Если, учитывая неверные данные будут заблокированы с соответствующими точками блокировки. В следующем году мы будем иметь больше соединений и делать еще много записей. И, чтобы закончить Wiki является бесплатным, но некоторые страницы ограничены для некоторых пользователей. Μιλάω Ολλανδικά Bedankt aan onze Wiki te lezen. Ik zeg u dat u de grote aandacht die we nooit materiaal versleutelen waar er vanuit onbruikbare bronnen zou moeten hebben. Alle nutteloze bronnen moet worden beschermd voor het nemen van geen schade. Wanneer u opmerkingen moet vaker zetten vier tildes. In de toekomst zullen we meer informatie over de items te zetten. Als de verkeerde data wordt geblokkeerd met de juiste blokkerende punten. Voor volgend jaar, zullen we meer verbindingen en doet nog veel meer inzendingen. En om de Wiki te beëindigen is gratis, maar sommige pagina's zijn beperkt tot een aantal gebruikers.